Avengers: Kenzie Style
by StarGuardian5
Summary: I was just driving home from work. I didn't expect a guy to come flying out of the storm and land on my truck! Now I've got to get Loki to New York, stop an alien invasion and deal with Tony Stark. Did I mention I hate road trips?
**Hi Guys! New fic yay!
** **Warning(s): fighting, cursing, medical jargon, violence (Charlie) etc.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVENGERS!  
Now, onto the story!**

* * *

"Kenzie! If you don't go home right now I swear to God I _will_ tranquilize you!" Charlie yelled. I quirked my eyebrow at the blond woman.

"Really Charlie?" I drawled. Charlie growled and stalked towards me. I yelped and ducked behind the Nurse station. Jamie laughed at us.

"Okay! I'll go home!" I backed down. "Does Jack know you're psycho?"

"Makenzie Leanne!"

"I'm going, bye!" I ran, grabbing my purse from my locker.

* * *

I squinted, trying to see through the thick curtains of rain. I sometimes really hated the weather in Northwest Arkansas, as it had been clear before I left. Now it was raining cats and dogs. Thunder crashed above me. Lightening flashed. Wait, it wasn't blue, or the rare green color, it was gold. I slammed on my breaks as someone came flying out of the sky and hit my hood. Putting the F150 into park, I jumped out, paramedic training kicking in. the man was only a little older than me, with black hair. He looked like hell, multiple abrasions and lacerations. The fingers on his right hand looked like they could be broken. Blood spread quickly from a deep gash in his side. Cursing I pulled my phone out and dialed the emergency number.

"I need an ambulance on Eighth Street, near the Car Mart. Hurry! Male patient, approximately twenty seven years old, multiple wounds, possible broken fingers on right hand. He has severe bleeding from a wound in his right side." Dispatch assured me they'd be there soon. I tore my light hoodie off and pressed it to the man's side. "Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" I asked. He moaned, green eyes fluttering open for a moment. I smiled. "I've called an ambulance, we'll get you to the hospital." He closed his eyes again just as the ambulance pulled up.

"Kenzie, are you riding with us?"

"No, I'll follow you. I have to call my brother." I got back in my truck and called Jack.

"Kenzie what's wrong. I just heard on the radio you found someone!"

"Jack get to the hospital. I'll explain when you get there." I hung up, knowing I'd get a scolding later, but it was the quickest way to get him to the hospital.

* * *

Charlie sighed as she caught sight of me.

"You know, I told you to go home. I didn't mean come back."

"Trust me, I was on my way home when he hit the hood of my truck. Scared the hell of me by the way," I sighed, sitting down. My head was starting to hurt. Charlie sighed and left. She came back with a soda and a pack of sandwich crackers.

"Here. I don't need you passing out." I accepted the food with a smile.

"Kenzie! Charlie!" it was Jack. He was speed walking and I winced. I was in trouble, if his expression said anything.

"Hey Jack." I waved.

"Mackenzie Leann Anderson if you ever hang up on me like that again I will beat you," Jack snarled. I winced.

"Sorry. I knew that it'd get you to the hospital quickly." Jack's hand flashed and collided with the back of my head. "Ow!"

"Don't scare me like that again." I rubbed the sore spot and smiled as Jack kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Charlie? Kenzie?" I looked at Dr. Randy. He smiled at me.

"What's up doc?" I asked.

"The man you brought in is out of surgery. He's resting right now but he should wake up soon."

"Okay. Thanks Doc. Can I go sit with him?"

"Normally I'd say no but since it's you, I guess." I laughed.

"Jack, go home for now. I'll call if he wakes up."

"Okay, fine. Want me to bring you something?"

"Um, yeah, can you bring me some books and my sketch pad?"

"Okay. Make sure she eats?" Jack looked at Charlie.

"I will. I'll see you at home."

"Bye." Jack kissed my forehead and kissed Charlie on the lips. I laughed as she smacked him.

I yawned and leaned further back into the chair. Charlie had brought me some food from the cafeteria earlier and my headache finally went away. My back pack, dropped off by Jack, sat next to me, open. My eyes drifted shut. Three days straight with little sleep really take it out on a girl.

* * *

Loki frowned at the annoying beeping. Was it a new method of torture? Was the Other and Thanos trying to break him by sound? Better get it over with, they most likely knew he was awake.

Bright, white light temporarily blinded him. Loki hissed, snapping his eyes shut. There was a rustling.

"Sir?" a soft voice on his right asked. "Sir, can you hear me?"

"Who…" Loki started coughing. His throat was so dry, it hurt. His body felt like it had gotten stomped on.

"Hold on." He opened his eyes to see the woman lean over and press something on the wall. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy braid. Dark brown eyes, soft with concern assessed him. A small hand pressed against his forehead.

"Kenzie what's- oh he's awake?"

"Yeah, get Doc Randy. I'll take care of him. Ask if he can have water," the woman, Kenzie ordered the new woman who entered the room. She nodded and vanished. "Hang on mister. Doc will be here soon. I don't wanna give you water only to have it hurt you," Kenzie explained. She smiled at him. Loki eyed her warily. It could be an illusion and he couldn't feel his magic, his body was too damaged.

"Kenzie, scoot so I can look at him." A bigger man gently shoved Kenzie back. Loki jolted, reaching for the woman. She darted around to his left side.

"Easy there mister. Doc won't hurt you," she murmured, taking his left hand. Loki couldn't explain his need to have the woman close. He blamed his weakened state. Kenzie smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

"Can I give him some water?"

"Go ahead. Actually, ice chips would be better."

"Got it. Sir? I'm going to get you some ice chips. I'll be right back okay?" Those big brown eyes assured him and he let her hand go.

* * *

I got the ice chips and raced back to the room.

"Here," I jiggled the pitcher and some ice fell into the cup. "Suck on these. Then try to talk okay?" The man nodded. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Where am I?" his voice was a little rough.

"Mercy Hospital," I answered, standing at his left again. "You fell out of the sky and hit my truck. I called an ambulance and you've been here since."

"Who are you?"

"Mackenzie, but everyone calls me Kenzie except when I'm in trouble." I smiled. "Between you and me, that happens a lot." That got a tiny smile out of him. "What's your name?"

"Lo…Loki," he coughed.

"Nice to meet you Loki. Welcome to Rogers," I squeezed his hand again. "Doc?"

"Well Mr. Loki, you've been through the wringer. You have multiple fractures and lacerations. The fingers on your right hand are broken. You'll have a long recovery, but the prognosis is good," Doc explained. Loki stared at him with annoyance and fear. "Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"No. there's no one who cares," Loki mumbled the last part.

"You can stay with me. Charlie's been on me about taking vacation," I offered. Doc laughed.

"She's just looking after you."

"I'm not a baby. I know my limits."

"Considering I've seen you go damn near a week with only a little sleep, I'm inclined to argue differently." I made a face at him. Loki stared at us.

"Anyway, you can stay with me and my brother. Speaking of Jack," I pulled my cell out of my jacket pocket. "I gotta call him. Jack's a detective and he wants to ask you a few questions. Okay?" I informed Loki.

"Why?"

"You were tortured Loki, don't say you weren't."

* * *

Jack walked into the room in full detective mode. I snorted, perched on the chair.

"Hello Loki, I'm Detective Jackson Anderson, but call me Jack."

"Hello," Loki whispered. His hand was gripping mine.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Jack asked.

"You wouldn't believe me."

Jack and I snorted.

"Try me." I grinned.

"What?"

I took my hand out of his and pulled my thin glove off. Taking his hand, I focused.

 _Loki you can trust us._ Loki jolted.

"What was that?"

"I'm a touch telepath. It's not that strong, I can't feel it through clothes. Jack has it too, his is more powerful than mine and he has better control. That's not all I can do." I raised my free hand and sent out a silver blue thread to connect with a book. A twitch, and the book scooted closer. Loki's eyes were huge now.

"Anyway, you can tell us. We'll believe you."

"I am Loki of Asgard." I blinked.

"Asgard, as in the realm of Norse gods?"

"Midgardians call us that. I fell from the Bifrost and drifted. I was taken captive by a being known as Thanos, the Mad Titan. He had me tortured."

"Why?" I asked. Loki sighed, shifting.

"He wanted me to lead his army in an attack on Midgard. I have no wish to fight," Loki winced as he spoke. I gripped his hand and sent comfort to him. He squeezed my hand. I smiled at him. His mouth twitched back. "They would torture me, trying to get me to submit."

"How'd you escape?" Jack asked, less cop and more protective big brother. Loki bared his teeth in a dark grin.

"I was often left alone when I blacked out. They would put me in my cell. One day, I felt my magic return. It wasn't much, but it was enough." He stopped and looked a little sheepish. "I was trying to get to Tony Stark. They have plans for that tower he is building."

"The Stark Tower?" I blurted. It was all over the news lately. Loki nodded.

"Yes. I overestimated my power level."

I snorted at that. "Sorry, but yeah, you kind of did."

"Left an impressive dent in Kenzie's truck though," Jack laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't make me scratch the mustang." Wow, that was an impressive glare. I grinned at him.

"Brat."

Loki was smiling when I turned back to him. It was a tiny, wistful smile that made me think he had a sibling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." the smile vanished into a scowl. Right, nothing my ass. He was hurting, and not just physically.

"Okay, that's enough for now. If I need anything more I'll call," Jack slapped his note pad closed and grinned at us.

Charlie finally kicked me out and actually drove me home.

"To make sure you actually go home and rest." Was her excuse. After being dropped off, I unlocked the door, went to the kitchen and made some real food. Eggs and toast were the cure for everything, I swear. I ate, and changed into my jammies. I was asleep before my head hit my pillow.

* * *

 **Okay! Done with chapter one! Review and no flames or I'll sic Kenzie on you!**

 **Kenzie: *sighs* Ignore her, Star hasn't gotten much sleep with college and all.**

 **Me: Hey!**


End file.
